


Be Not Defeated By the Rain

by pearl_scribbles



Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Fluff, Kissing in the Rain, Post-First Inspector, give them all the cheesy tropes, it's what they deserve :'), these two are married in canon and went on a date after kogami picked her up, you cannot change my mind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:33:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26052736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pearl_scribbles/pseuds/pearl_scribbles
Summary: A surprise rainfall threatens to interrupt Akane's first day of freedom, but nothing can take away from the feeling of being back by Kogami's side.Published in (belated) honor of Kogami's birthday! :')Title pulled from the poem by Kenji Miyazawa.
Relationships: Kougami Shinya/Tsunemori Akane
Comments: 11
Kudos: 73





	Be Not Defeated By the Rain

The rain came out of nowhere, or maybe they were simply too absorbed in each other to notice the dark clouds collecting above. Either way, the first cold drop on her forehead made Akane jump, earning herself a concerned frown from Kogami. “You alright?” 

“It’s...it’s raining.” She wiped the raindrop off and stared at her damp fingertip in wonder. Rain...something she’d been completely denied during her time behind bars. She’d forgotten so much about it - the way the first few drops fell slowly and at random, a small warning of the incoming torrent. The way she could feel each and every drop as it soaked into her hair. The way the air seemed to grow heavy from the damp, but still cleared up as the rain fell faster, as though it were finally being cleaned of all the city pollution. 

She felt Kogami tug on her hand as he instinctively moved to run to shelter. But she stood firm, pulling him to a stop. When he turned back, her face was tilted to the sky, lips parted to welcome the pure raindrops. Her eyes began to burn, but she couldn’t tell which drops on her face were rain and which were tears. 

With her eyes fixed on the sky, Akane didn’t see Kogami step close to her. She could only feel the warmth of his body as he approached, before his arms were around her waist and his eyelashes were fluttering against the curve of her neck. The smell of his cologne and cigarettes somehow complemented the fresh scent of the rain. His bomber jacket was slippery under her fingertips, but she still clung to him, letting her mix of tears and raindrops drip from her face to his shoulder. 

When he finally spoke, his voice was soft, for her ears only, and wound with the falling rain to create a spell that she let herself fall completely under. “‘Be not defeated by the rain, nor let the wind prove your better. Succumb not to the snow of winter, nor be bested by the heat of summer. Best strong in body. Unfettered by desire.’”

“‘Not enticed to anger. Cultivate a quiet joy’,” she finished with a smile. It was a classic poem, one she hadn’t realized was still tucked away in her school memories. Kogami’s grey eyes looked surprised when he pulled back to look at her, and she couldn’t help smirking up at him. “Even I know _some_ poetry, Kogami-san.” 

“I doubt there’s anything you _don’t_ know,” he murmured with a matching smirk. “I bet you already know what it’s like to kiss in the rain.” 

“I’m afraid I don’t.” Her smile turned coy, and her hands moved to gently grip the collar of his jacket. “Maybe you could show me?” 

The streets were mostly empty, thanks to both the rain and the older, less trendy stores that decorated their sidewalks. But Kogami still made a show of looking around before leading her to the shelter of a small alleyway, and she was giggling by the time he pressed her against the wet bricks. “Now...where were we?” 

“Kiss me in the rain, Shinya.” Her voice was warm, even as it took on an edge of authority, one of the few things that hadn’t changed since the time they worked together, all those years ago. It worked - his throat moved on a visible gulp, eyes flashing a hungry blue. And then his lips were on hers, and that became all she cared about. 

He was cold from the rain, his lips almost refreshing compared to the desire spreading through her. His warmth seemed to bloom under her lips, until he was as hot as she felt, each drop of rain a tiny shock on her heated skin. His eyelashes were wet against her cheek, leaving butterfly kissed trails of rain with each flutter, and his hair was slick between her fingers, but it was impossible to feel cold when he was so warm against her. 

She had missed this, missed _him_ , so much. All the longing and loneliness that she had tried to bury during her time behind bars bubbled out of her in relieved tears, trickling hot down her face. She knew Kogami could feel them, could feel their heat in stark contrast to the cold rain, but he didn’t say anything, knew he didn’t need to say anything. His arms simply tightened around her, curving her body closer to his. 

The kiss felt endlessly long and sinfully short when he finally pulled away. It took everything in Akane not to whine when his lips left hers, though she didn’t stop herself from trying to steal another kiss. “Someone’s greedy,” Kogami laughed softly, dropping a peck to her forehead. 

“Someone missed you,” she shot back with a playful pout. “We have some lost time to make up for.” 

“Oh, we’ll make up for it.” His smile was beatific, the want in his eyes making Akane flush all over. “But I’d rather do it at home.” 

_Oh._ She only smiled knowingly in response, before grabbing his hand and tugging him after her. 

The skies were cloudy and grey as they ran to their apartment, the rain relentless in its descent. But Kogami’s laughter tangled with the rainfall to create the most beautiful sound to Akane’s ears, and his fingers were warm and secure between hers. As far as homecomings went, she already had everything she could want, all wrapped up in this exhausted, joyful, cynical, loving, 36-year-old man.

**Author's Note:**

> I missed Akane's birthday this year, and yes, I technically missed Kogami's too, but I couldn't let *both* of their birthdays pass without celebrating a *little*, especially with this being my first year with Psycho-Pass! 
> 
> I have a predictably smutty WIP of their first night together after Akane's release, but I also had this floating around in my drafts. It's so sweet and borderline OOC that I honestly wasn't planning on publishing it, but dammit, if we can't have ShinKane fluff for their birthdays, then when can we!!! Hope you all enjoy! ^.^ 
> 
> Oh, also, I'm back on Tumblr lmfao this quarantine finally got me crawling back to that hellsite for the first time in 3 or 4 years. My blog is largely multi-fandom, but it'll probably take a turn into being more Psycho-Pass/Shinkane and ATLA/Zutara centric because those are my current fandom fixations, sue me. 
> 
> You can find me on Tumblr @pearlsephoni :^) 
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Psycho-Pass, including any of its characters or world-building. Please do not copy and paste any of this work on other websites, nor plagiarize any part of it. Thank you.


End file.
